Many people have, at one time or another, required the use of a public restroom. While most public restrooms are quite clean, some are not as clean as all users may want. While some of this variation in cleanliness requirements may be due to simple fastidiousness, some of the requirement many be a result of fear. With the recent increase in communicable diseases, many people ar simply afraid to use a public restroom.
These people can avoid such public facilities most of the time; however, there may be times when use of a public restroom is unavoidable. In such a situation, it would be helpful, and comforting, for the user to be able to clean that portion of the restroom that he or she will be using.
While there are many cleaning tools suited for use in cleaning a restroom, most of these tools are not well adapted for use in such special situations as just described. It is simply too cumbersome and inconvenient to carry any form of such cleaning implements about. It is also not desirable to have such implements stored in a public restroom. Therefore, there is a need for a highly portable cleaning implement which can be easily and conveniently carried about by a user, yet which permits that user to effect a thorough cleaning of a portion of a public restroom.
In order to maintain the most sanitary conditions possible, an implement used to clean a restroom or some portion thereof, should be discarded after a single use. Plural uses of such cleaning tools may present a possibility of transferring germs from one place to another, or from the item being cleaned to the user. However, it is not practical to dispose of most presently-available cleaning devices that can be used in a restroom after only a single use. It may be too expensive to dispose of such tools after only a single use, or it may not be convenient to effect such disposal. Therefore, there is a need for a cleaning tool that is amenable to a single use in a restroom yet can be disposed of in an effective manner while still being economical.